Moonlighting
by secretlyconfused
Summary: Why is it that even when we have everything we want, we find ourselves searching for more.... why is it that we do something knowing the risk and how much it could hurt our loved ones? Why is it that we find ourselves being..... unfaithful..


**Just felt like writing an angst piece. Not completely pleased with it but it's something. Feel free to read and review. No flames please.. **

She stared up at the ceiling unmoving as she felt his strong arms hold her tight. Here she was once again in the arms of a man when she was engaged to another. Why she came back to him every time was something she would never be able to explain. She had everything a girl could ever want. At twenty four she was an Auror and was steadily rising as she proved her worth. She had the love of the Weasley's who always treated her as family and a circle of friends she would never trade. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been there with her in every step she took. No matter what the circumstances, they had always been there by her side.

And then there was Harry. He had first been her best friend and then her boyfriend and now he was her fiancé. They had been together since the end of the war and he had been everything a girl could ever ask for. He loved her and cherished her and did everything a faithful life partner would do. But it wasn't his face she pictured when they had sex. It wasn't his name she had to bite her lip from crying out. Though they rarely had sex, when they did, Harry touched her like she was made of glass. Wasn't that what every girl wanted? To be treated like they were precious?

Yet here she was once again in the arms of his enemy. Harry and her lived in separate apartments and had decided that it would be best to do so till they were married. It was six months ago when Harry was of on an assignment like always that she met _him_ at a local muggle club of all the places.

They were both alone and forlorn needing to get away from everything. Their gaze met over the grating bodies around them moving as if hypnotized by the music that made them feel alive. He raised his glass in greeting and she found herself moving to join him by the bar. She didn't know why she went towards him but felt an unknown force pull her towards him. After some small talk he asked her for a dance and she accepted knowing that she was now heading into dangerous territory. It started of innocently but not long after she found herself pressed against him moving to a rhythm they were creating together.

Her blood felt alive as it pumped through her veins as she moved her body. She felt him gaze down at her so intensely and couldn't help but wonder why she never felt this way around her fiancé. His strong arms came around pulling her close and her skin burned from the feel of his hands. There was no room left between them and she couldn't help but realize that dancing with Harry had never felt like this.

Her hands snaked up his abdomen feeling his muscles tense under her touch and she couldn't stop herself from relishing the contact. As she ran her hands through his hair that felt like silk between her fingers he pressed his lips to her neck. She gasped and tilted her head giving him more access. She felt him smirk against her neck as his lips ghosted over them before he gently nipped at her pulse point making her moan at loud.

"I think we should get out of here." he whispered and she swallowed and nodded. They pushed there way through the crowd and left the place and he apparated them to his room from the closest deserted alley they found. One thing led to another and she found herself wrapped in his embrace as she came harder than she ever had moaning his name repeatedly. _Draco, Draco, Draco. _

The next morning when she got up she found him silently gazing at her. She dressed and left without saying another word and he simply watched her go. When Harry came back she kissed him with fervour and not long after they found themselves in his bed. As she lay in his protective embrace after their love making and watched him sleep peacefully, she knew she would return back to his enemy when he left for his next assignment. Draco didn't hesitate to take her.

When she apparated outside his apartment, he would pull her in and take her right there by the wall. He didn't wait till they made it to his room but took her wherever they stood. She could still remember the feeling of the cold marble stone on her back in his kitchen counter and the hard mahogany desk in his study digging into her as he thrust himself inside her. He didn't treat her like glass but took her fast and hard and he made her come harder every time they had sex.

Once again she lay in his arms after the night's events ready to leave him to return to Harry and the guilt twisted inside her. Harry deserved better then what she could give him but she was selfish and couldn't let go of both of them. She was getting married in a week's time. She would go back and act as if she was eagerly waiting for Harry to return from his latest assignment.

As she got dressed and closed the bedroom door behind her, she knew that this wasn't the last time she would come back.


End file.
